


【授权翻译】Light of Heaven 天堂的荣光

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: Dean醒来的第一件事就是寻找Cas，他觉得自己仿佛一生都在这么做。





	【授权翻译】Light of Heaven 天堂的荣光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [light of heaven.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913234) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



 

       

       Dean醒来的第一件事就是寻找Cas，他觉得自己仿佛一生都在这么做。  
  
       起初他没看见Cas。Dean不知道Cas到底是怎么偷偷溜进黑暗中的，即使按理说，他应该是整个屋子里最亮的东西了，Cas每次依旧能像雨水流下屋顶那般顺利地溜出视野。  
  
       但他其实就在那儿，像一团云雾那样变换着色彩，在窗边静静地漂浮着。Dean近乎觉得自己是在看着窗外的雨，但当然他不是真的在看，这样也很好。  
  
        “嘿，帅哥。”他开口，随后Cas变得害羞了。以前也是，每当Dean说些这样的话时他就总会这样，尽管当时这些话并不带什么含义。  
  
        Dean，他那时会呢喃，重重地叹气，然后翻翻白眼。现在，他会有些羞怯地退缩一下，但似乎其实对这赞赏很满意。Dean觉得现在这些话里有了更多的含义。毕竟以前的时候，他自己也没明白过他这么说的意图。  
  
        现在他觉得自己更加了解Cas了。首先，他的玩笑也更容易理解了。Cas仍会觉得从Dean的身边突然出现会很有趣。Cas会拿水龙头突然喷出一道水，Dean被淋得浑身湿透而只能用力大吼，这让Cas觉得很有趣。Cas会觉得用并不存在的培根香味引诱Dean起床也很有趣。  
  
        当Dean开始穿衣服，速度迅猛地扣起裤子时，Cas会嘲笑他。至少Dean猜测他那浑身抖动的样子是在嘲笑他，看上去像是晒焦的路面上升起的热浪。  
  
        “哦，你觉得这很好笑？”他抱怨着，随即Cas飘到一边，依旧静静地颤抖着大笑。他想Cas也许其实是在微笑。他越来越容易理解Cas的意思了。要在之前，他可能会捏他一把赶走他。现在Dean伸出手去触碰他，随后会感到有种像是静电那样的刺痛。但这两种举动意思相同。  
  
        Cas绕在他身上，在他穿过走廊走向厨房过程中一直跟在他身后，像是颗彗星的尾巴。每天早上Cas都会这么做，他把自己绕在Dean的胸膛上，伸在他手臂下方。他睡意朦胧地蜷缩起来，歇在Dean的颈后，在他的耳边低语，带给Dean阵阵暖意。以前他在早上也有时候是这个样子。当Dean站着煎薄饼时，他会半睡不醒地散发着温暖的气息，双臂拥在Dean的腰间。  
  
        “得做早饭啦。”他对Cas说，于是后者放开了他，缓缓飘走。他点起炉火，听见Castiel在他身后的什么地方让抽屉里的银餐具都开始微微震动起来。现在Cas几乎不再与他交谈，但这已经没有关系了。只要Dean还能对他说话，知道他在倾听，这就足够了。“你准备好了吗，伙计？”  
  
        他从橱柜里拿出一个平底锅，把它放在煤气灶上，继而感到Castiel飘了过来，悬在他的手肘上，似乎对眼前发生的一切很感兴趣。这一点从未改变。Castiel依旧会像他以前那样全神贯注地看着他做事。他真是幸运极了。  
  
        他那时说过，留下来吧。而那时Cas睁着疲惫的双眼，全身都在迅速地消逝，荣光从他的胸前一点点漏出。他只说了，“我会尽我所能。”  
  
       他拿出了鸡蛋，在富美家牌子的台面边敲碎了蛋壳。他搅匀了蛋液，倒进了锅里。他开始搅拌，直到他听见鸡蛋发出咝咝的声音。然后他开始和Cas说话。  
  
       “我有个案子得查，”他说着，Cas似乎也精神起来。“是Sam在昨天晚上发现的。待会儿得去伊利诺伊和他碰头。太棒了。就像以前一样。”  
  
       他大声地给Cas读报纸，而Cas总是会给出对上面的星座内容和天气给出无声的评论。尽管他不喝咖啡，他还是会做一杯给Cas。这么多年来一直如此。Cas已经不再能够喝咖啡了，但Dean觉得他还是很喜欢自己这么做的。  
  
        他把咖啡杯放在桌子另一侧的椅子前，Cas飘到他对面。在以前，如果Dean把手伸向厨房桌子的另一侧，他能碰到Cas的手，而Cas会把他的手握得紧得发疼。Cas总是那样做。他总是那样握住Dean的手，那样的用力，几乎都能感到痛楚。可是Dean从未让他停下。他现在伸出手，Cas会轻轻地扫过他的手背。这不再疼痛，这不再和以前一样，但Dean还是会欣然接受。他会接受Cas所留下的的任何一个部分。  
  
        Cas会假装喝起咖啡，俏皮地用一缕光亮绕柱杯柄，然后听Dean讲起花生漫画好笑在哪里。  
  
       “今天我会去见你。”Dean告诉他，随后Cas柔软起来。“我会先去那里，再去见Sam。”  
  
        Dean知道那不是Cas。那具身体从来都不是真正的Cas，所以他也不知道为什么自己还是把他想象成那副样子。但有次他是这么对Cas解释的，长久以来那双柔软而温暖的手是他唯一熟悉的来自Cas的触碰。他用手指穿过那头黑发时是他唯一能够触碰Cas的方式。与那双蓝眼睛对视，是他唯一能够捕捉到Cas真正的模样的时刻。  
  
        现在他能接触到更多方面的Cas了。“但是，”他对Cas轻声说道，“我也还是很想念你的那个样子。”  
  
        Cas说他不在意。  
  
        但这样也很好。虽然不够好，但毕竟一开始，他也不知道拥有足够好的Cas会是什么样。  
  
       这样的Cas很开心，这意味着Dean也会很开心。这像是种妥协。Cas不一定要是人类，Cas也不一定要是天使。他可以就是他自己，在Dean和Sam打电话而无视他时会一团气鼓鼓的样子，在夜晚Dean轻吟对他的赞美时会有点害羞地发出耀眼的金光。他会说，你很美丽，你棒极了，你神圣无上。  
  
       他们仍会在黑暗中相拥。他会醒来，而仍旧能感到Cas温暖而满足地围在他身边。Cas也仍旧会抱住Dean，蜷在他的一侧，像是只星云做成的猫。他每次这样做时，Dean都觉得被爱着。他想，这大概就是最不可思议的地方了，Cas到现在也仍旧深爱着他，他的爱意深入了本质，他爱他因此会为他留下。他的爱并没有随着人类的身体一同消失，没有一同与Cas曾经的存在而归入尘土。  
  
        以前的Cas是掩盖在皮囊下的光芒*。现在，他就只是单纯的光。  
  
        他还是会在生气的时候弄爆些灯泡。他还是呆呆的，还是会去偷遥控器，把电视牢牢掌控在卡通频道，在Dean每次想看那部性感医生剧的时候变换频道。他还是会回应Dean的亲吻，尽管有时这只会直接穿过它。他还是会在Dean洗碗的时候有意无意地把水撒到Dean身上。他还是会在放老专辑的时候与Dean一起舞动，在大厅里上下跳跃，从Dean的手臂下滑来滑去，沿着墙壁漂浮着，像是一朵飘过天空的云彩，随着太阳的光芒而追去。  
  
    
  
（完）  
  
*原文Lightning in a bottle，意指极度艰难的事物。译者认为这里原作者使用的字面上的意思加双关，因而再意译。

 


End file.
